Scott Mosier
Scott A. Mosier (born March 5, 1971 in Vancouver, Washington) is an Emmy Award nominated http://www.emmyonline.org/mediacenter/news_30th_nominees_data_list.html American film producer, editor, and cameo actor who has done work in Kevin Smith's View Askewniverse films. Biography Early life Mosier was born in Washington state and moved around a lot as a child, between British Columbia and Washington. He has dual Canadian and US citizenship, his father was born in Saskatchewan, Canada. As a teenager he resided in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Mosier met Smith at the Vancouver Film School in Canada. Their first assignment, Mae Day: The Crumbling of a Documentary, was a student film documentary that fell apart in production. To salvage it, Smith and Mosier interviewed the crew about the demise of the very documentary that they had been attempting to produce. They also added a segment in which the two were shown in silhouette as they described their fictional thoughts. Four months into the eight month program, Smith decided to drop out, but not before making a deal with Mosier: each would start writing a script of their own, and the one who finished last would help the other with his movie. Working with View Askew Clerks: Mosier recorded the original sound on the set, edited the movie (at RST Video), and contributed to the budget. He also contributed by appearing on-screen as multiple characters, including the angry hockey player and Willam Black (a.k.a Snowball). Additionally, his hockey player role on the ladder talking to Willam on the ground is, as Kevin Smith describes it, "the only special effect in Clerks". Mallrats: Mosier worked in organizing the budget along with line producer Laura Greenlee, while presiding over a much larger crew. In the movie, he portrayed Svenning's assistant, Roddy. The character later appeared on a Jay and Silent Bob MTV short. Chasing Amy: Mosier and Smith agreed with Miramax's Harvey Weinstein and Bob Weinstein to shrink the initial proposed budget from $3,000,000 to $250,000. The compromise allowed Mosier and Kevin to cast their friends instead of established stars. Mosier appears in the beginning of the film as the "Tracer Collector" who gets into an argument with Banky Edwards (Jason Lee). Dogma: Mosier worked with Greenlee again; the editing of the film lasted nearly a year. He also played the Smooching Seaman that Ben Affleck and Matt Damon meet on the bus. Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back: Mosier worked with a budget of $20 million. The editing was difficult due to the MPAA threatening to give the film a NC-17 rating. In the film, Mosier played the Assistant Director on the set of the fictional sequel to Good Will Hunting and reprises his Willam Black character from Clerks. (he also reprised the Tracer Collector from Chasing Amy, which was later cut). Jersey Girl: Mosier had a comparatively larger budget of $35 million. The editing was also difficult due to the studio's desire to cut down the large amount of Jennifer Lopez/Ben Affleck footage following the poor box-office performance of Gigli. Clerks II: Mosier produced in 2006. Smith stated he edited the film himself, making Clerks II one of three films Mosier has produced with Smith but not edited (the others being Mallrats and Zack and Miri Make a Porno). Scott made a brief cameo as a concerned father who shields his daughter's eyes from the sight of a character sitting on a toilet. Zack and Miri Make a Porno: In 2008 Mosier worked again with Smith as the film's producer. Other work Mosier also served as an editor for Bryan Johnson's Vulgar, an Askew production. He had also served as a producer (along with Kevin Smith) on Drawing Flies, A Better Place and Clerks: The Animated Series; he served as a co-executive producer on Good Will Hunting and Big Helium Dog. He also appeared in cameos in Drawing Flies as the Crying Diaperman, in A Better Place as Larry and in Vulgar as Scotty. Mosier is also a co-host, along with Smith, of the SModcast podcast hosted by the Smith-owned SModcast.com. In 2007, Salim Baba, a short documentary Scott produced, was nominated for an Academy Award. Filmmakers Tim Sternberg and Francisco Bello received the nomination. (Mosier was unable to get nominated due to a limit of two nominees per short film.) On SModcast 77 Scott announced he will not produce Kevin Smith's upcoming film Cop Out (2010), instead pursuing his directorial debut. He has also (on SModcast 90 ) finished writing his first feature screenplay, and is currently trying to sell it. Personal life Mosier married girlfriend Alex Hilebronner on 1 September 2006. The couple met on the set of Jersey GirlCongrats to Scott Mosier!, where she first witnessed and became enamored with Mosier's Australia-shaped birthmark. References